The point of no return
by Suhlienuh
Summary: Eli left for NYU and a month passed since that moment. How is the relation between him and Clare, and what if Lenore tries to involve?
1. Chapter 1

"Eli, wait up". I looked behind me and saw Lenore chasing me. Since the first day I entered NYU she was someone who was I guess closest to a friend. We even share a room because of some problems with the old roommates.

"I don't have time, I have to do stuff", I replied friendly.

It was true, I was going to meet Clare in only 10 minutes. Well, it wasn't really meeting, since she was in Canada and I was in New York, but it was the closest to it I guess.

I hurried to my room to refresh my looks a little bit and waited for Clare to come on Skype. After only one or two minutes my computer started ringing, and I answered the conversation.

"If that isn't my dearest miss Edwards", I said.  
"Well it's also a pleasure to see you", Clare replied with a little laugh. After all this time she'd still blush when we saw each other, it was one of the many things I loved about Clare.  
"How was your day at school?", she continued, "I hope you didn't meet any cute girls", she said with a smile.  
"But of course not, why would anybody want to date me?" I replied teasing. Clare and I loved to tease each other as much as possible, it was our own way to express our love. "how about your day, Saint Clare?"  
"Nothing special I guess. Alli was busy, Jenna was busy, I was doing the student council together with Drew. I guess that's about it." But all of a sudden I saw her smile fading for a second."What's wrong?", I asked her with a genuine concerned face. The tension of the conversation changed as she replied. "I don't know how to put this, but I was at the doctor's office today..". Clare had been in the hospital for the entire summer because of cancer. Of course I stayed by her side to help her get through it. "Do I need to come home, is the cancer back?" I replied before she could end her sentence. She shook her head. "It's not that bad. Though I have something called "chemobrain", so I'm afraid of not getting into Columbia.", she said with a sad tone. We promised that after this year, she would come to New York and we would look for a place to ourselves.  
"Everything will be alright my love", I replied, hoping to make her feel better. After a short silent moment we both said "I miss you" and laughed. The last time I saw her was a month ago. How we managed to survived, I didn't know. That's why I planned a surprise for her next weekend.

All of a sudden the door got smashed open. It was Lenore. I quickly turned back to Clare and said:"Can we continue talking at 8?" She hesitated for a second, but after a sigh she replied: "I guess I don't have any choice. But don't you dare being late even a second mister Goldsworthy". We both laughed and said goodbye.

At these moments I could shoot Lenore. It wasn't the first time she walked in on me while she knew I was talking to Clare. Lenore noticed my glare towards her but ignored it.

"How is your little high school girl doing?", she asked with a mean undertone. I don't know why, but Lenore didn't seem to like Clare.

"She's fine, and you know you should knock if I talk to her" I answered a bit irritated.

Lenore sat down on her bed and started taking of her pants. I never really liked it and felt guilty because I didn't say anything about it. I was surprised at that moment when she did that the first time on day one. "Well Lenore, I'm going to grab some food and make some homework", I said while I was taking my laptop. I left as soon as possible and started my special plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The secret plan was to show up at her house next weekend. I felt guilty of not returning earlier and taking more care of Clare. I missed her mind, smile, beautiful eyes and do I have to continue? I hit my head on the table. "Why are you just so plain perfect?", I screamed through the room not realizing I was thinking out loud. People stared at me for a second, but then continued with their own business. That was also a thing I missed about degrassi, how everyone was interested in each other and there was always something going on. I even missed those annoying kids like Fitz, but of course Clare was the thing I missed more than all the other things summed up. I should visit her more often.

All of a sudden my phone rang. It was a text from Clare. _I wish it was 8 already. _She was so sweet. As I looked at the clock noticing it was already 6:30 pm I headed back to the room.

I opened the door and headed to the shower when all of a sudden I felt two arms behind me. But I didn't just feel eyes, I felt a female body against my back. I turned around, not knowing what to do or say. "Eli, we're roomies, you don't have problems with me hugging you like this, do you", Lenore said. But this time I snapped. "Lenore, fuck you. You shouldn't touch me like that. I've got a girlfriend remember? A very lovely girl who's perfect in every way."

Lenore was shocked at first but then started talking back to me in a mean way. "If you love that little high school girl so much then why do you spend your weekends here, instead of with her. Love doesn't know any boundaries."

"For your information, I'm going to visit her next week. And please leave me alone now, until at least 10. I'm sure you find a way to keep yourself busy." She glared at me, but then left the room.

I logged on on Skype as soon as Lenore was gone hoping Clare would be online early. I was lucky today. I immediately started calling her. "Welcome back my dear", Clare said and I smiled towards her.

"What did you do while you were gone?", she continued. "It's a surprise", I said, teasing her, "but you will find out soon enough."

"I hope your surprise isn't riding a car in the wall this time", she teased back.

"ouch, you hurt me misses Edwards", as I touched my chest acting like she hurt my heart. We both laughed and were silence for a minute. "uhmm...", Clare started, with her face turning red, "shall I give you something so you can remind me?". Her face gave away what she meant. I looked around for the keys of our room and saw Lenore forgot hers. Well, sucks to be her. I walked to the door and locked it. "Now I'm sure we won't get disturbed.", I said and I gave her a virtual kiss. She kissed me back. "Pfeww, it's hot in here", I said in a cheesy way and I took off my shirt. Clare followed my lead and took her shirt off too. Somehow this felt weird. The last time we did this was right before Clare got the bad news of her cancer. "I love you", I said smiling at her. Her cheeks turned red and she had a shy smile. My dearest Clare somehow couldn't get used to this kind of things. I think her reaction is cute though. I mean, doesn't every guy wants his girlfriend to be as cute as possible, and what is cuter than a blush?

I lit up some candles and put on some soft music. No, no alternative music or anything. I could be romantic too. You shouldn't be romantic too often, or it won't give your special person that special feeling. Clare looked at me with a lovely look in her eyes.

"Looking forward to the weekend?" she asked. Although it was just Wednesday, she already asked.

"No plans yet. So I'll see when it's friday." Somehow Clare had an odd smile on her face. A little bit devilish, not typical for my Saint Clare. "What are your plans then?" I asked back.

"Ow, I'm just going away with Alli", she replied.

All of a sudden I heard Clare's mother calling. "Ugh, I'll be right back", she answered while putting her clothes back on. I was staring to the empty room. It was so clean and happy and girly. Normally I would hate those rooms, but since it was Clare's I didn't mind.

Well, while she's gone, I could go to the bathroom. I unlocked the door and went to the bathroom.

By the time I got back I saw Lenore back at the room, drunk. "Lenore, get out of here!", I yelled.

I pointed at the door and walk towards her to get her leave the room.

But somehow she started to go over my body. "Hmm, you've got a nice upper body, let's see the under body and she started touching me, trying to put off my pants. I pushed her on the ground and dragged her out of the room. For a second I forgot all about Clare, but as soon as I closed the door I hurried back hoping Clare hadn't returned yet. But luck wasn't on my side once again. I saw her shocked face.

"Clare I'm sorry, I don't know what happened either." I tried to calm her down.

But it was too late, I could see Clare crying right before she closed the window. Lenore was going to pay for this


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note:_**_pleasee gimme feedback, I know i'm not good yet, but I want to become good. And I need feedback to do so :) thanks. _

_Chapter 3:_

_Surprise, surprise_

_Clare, nothing happened I swear. It was all just Lenore. _I waited for hours hoping she would reply to the message. And just as I was about to give up, my phone started ringing. It was Clare.

"Hey", she said softly. "Hey, I'm sorry you had to witness that." I sincerely was. If someone didn't deserve pain it was Clare.

"Eli, has she done stuff like that before?", she asked me with an urgent tone. I was quiet for a second. "Eli?" "no it hasn't". I lied. But just to protect her, not to hurt her. "I don't know why she did it, maybe the booze got to her brains and she went nuts". Clare laughed but it felt like she saw trough me. I had to make an end to this as soon as possible. But I knew Lenore wasn't going to stop out of herself. I'd make her stop. I'd make her wish she'd never met me.

"Well, I can't wait till I see you again. Love you", Clare said. I replied with an 'I love you' and we stopped calling.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door. Lenore was back. The only person I didn't want to see.

"Eli, stop locking me out, I want to go to bed.", she said, stumbling over her words. But I wasn't going to open the door, no matter how hard she was going to beg. I put my music louder and went to bed.

It took me a while, but then I finally fell asleep. Dreaming of my lovely girl.

Ugh I hear my alarm beeping. It was 7 am and I felt terrible. I finally opened the door and saw Lenore slept right in front of it. I took off to the shower put on some new clothes and went out. I didn't have to get to class till 1 pm, so I decided to look for something special for Clare, but also thought of a way to get revenge on Lenore. Just letting her sleep outside the room wasn't enough. Not even almost.

I walked past many stores and grabbed a coffee. Black and one cube of sugar.

As I was starting to feel desperate I found a cute little gift for Clare. It was a teddy bear saying "I love you" as you pressed it's belly.

I still didn't know how to take revenge at Lenore. I didn't want to be the crazy Eli I was two years ago. I just wanted to be normal now. But she should know not to do stuff to Eli Goldsworthy.

It was almost half past 12 and I headed back to school.

I like the classes a lot, but still school was school. It never seemed to get better.

As a film major we also had to take acting classes. Today I had to play with Lenore. She would be Julia and I would be Romeo. I wasn't in the mood to do this, but she seemed eager to play with me. If I could remove that smile I'd be happy.

That night Clare didn't show up until late. "Saint Clare, shouldn't you be in bed?", I teased. "It's only 10:30!" she replied acting offended. She laughed. "Exactly", was my reply. Clare acted weird, as if she was hiding something.

"What's wrong?", I asked, as she followed with a devilish smile. "You'll figure it out soon enough", se answered. "But I got to go, captain curfew."

I laughed and kissed her goodbye.

What was Clare planning? I really wondered. I lay down on the bed just thinking about that.

The next day we only had some morning classes. After the class film making I returned to my room, to find Lenore sitting in her underwear. "Lenore, put something on", I said irritated. At first I didn't mind, but since the last time I just wanted her to act like a normal girl. Instead, she started walking towards me and tried to touch me. I pushed her away against the wall. But she came back. I did it again and hit her too times afterwards. "Stop trying to harass me, I have a goddamn girlfriend!" I screamed, when all of a sudden she kissed me. I pushed her away but it was too late. I now knew Clare's surprise. She was going to visit me this weekend.

She stood in the door opening and ran away crying.


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST I want to say yaaaay :D Since I got my first few followers and reviews :D HAPPY ME :D

I know this isn't a long chapter, but if I continued it wouldn't do any good for the story since it would all be filler.

Just so you guys know: I won't upload on Saturday ever.. since I can only spend the weekends with my boyfriend. So sunday night or friday before i guess 3 pm is possible, but never on saturday =3

Well.. enjoy reading and gimme reviews so I can make my story even better. :D

* * *

Chapter 4:

She

"Clare wait up", I screamed while I was trying to catch up to her. Clare stopped all of a sudden and turned around to face me. She had teary eyes.

"ELI, YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL", she screamed. I wanted to touch her, but she pulled away. Why did she run in at such a terrible moment.

"Clare-bear, she kissed me. I was trying to get her away from me. I swear. Didn't you hear me scream?", I said, "I would never kiss another girl. You're way too special."

Clare dried her tears and looked me in the eyes. She saw I was telling the truth. She allowed me to hug her, but I could feel she still felt bad.

"Did you lie when you said that that kind of stuff never happened before?", she asked after a minute with a broken voice. I had to be honest, I couldn't handle to lie to her.

"From day one she always tried to-to walk around in her underwear after school. I didn't know how to respond and allowed it." I saw the shock on Clare's face. "I'm sorry", I said, softly.

"Eli, I trusted you all this time, why didn't you tell me?" I stayed silence, being too ashamed too answer.

Clare looked at me with tears in her eyes. I knew I really had to make up big time.

"Clare, I love you. I'll take care of everything I promise." and I kissed her. I could feel her relax and I was able to comfort her. "You know you still have to make up", she said smiling.

We walked back together, holding hands. When we entered the room Lenore had left. She left a note.

_Dear Eli,  
I hope you and your little high school girl are happy for now. I'll be gone for now. See you soon _

_Lenore_

It was exactly what I wanted, time alone for me and Clare. I closed the door and locked it.

Clare was already sitting on the bed and I joined her. "Shall I put on some film?", I asked.

"yeah sure, but NO horrormovie", was Clare's reaction. After all this time, she was still afraid of those films. I thought they were perfect for dates- they are funny, weird and you can "protect" your girl- but Clare didn't agree.

"Ugh, I'm not going to watch some chick flick with you", I said and I hit her softly with my pillow.

"Ow, now you're going to get it", Clare responded and grabbed the pillow to hit my head.

After this I started a film -since Clare didn't pick one I still took a horror movie- and went back on the bed with Clare. We sat down like we hadn't been alone for the last month.

Clare was afraid so I was holding her. BEST TACTIC **EVER. **I saw Clare looking at me during the film. Her beautiful blue eyes stared in the mine. I leaned forward and kissed her. I could feel her arms wrap around me. It was one of the most passionate kisses ever. After we stopped the kiss I looked her right in the eyes again and whispered: "I love you". She started blushing and said: "I love you too."

I put on some candles to make a scene and we continued kissing. I knew it wouldn't stop at kissing, and she knew that as well. But before we continued I had to go to the bathroom.  
"Beautiful, I don't want to ruin the mood, but I think it's better if I first go to the bathroom before it's too late", I joked. I gave her a kiss, unlocked the door and went to the bathroom.

After I was done I went back to the room, but to my surprise Clare wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note:** Chapter 5 already~ This chapter is a "well that escalated quickly chapter". yaay :3. I wish I could stream the episode of tonight, but hey, I'll guess I'll wait till tomorrow morning (staying up till 3 to watch it at a terrible quality isn't really my cup of tea) SO NO SPOILERS :C

Well,, enjoy the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 5:

Love and hate

"Guys why are you here", I asked, but as soon as I saw Lenore standing next to Clare, I knew what was going on. "Clare, have they done something to you?", I asked in panic and I saw Clare crying.

But before Clare could answered one of the guys, Matt, answered: "We didn't consider that until now. But indeed it seems fair. You harassed and hurt Lenore and we harass your girlfriend and hurt you."

I was scared and I knew I was in a bad position. Although I was strong for such a skinny boy, there were four guys who had been training- JJ trained mainly his right arm- and were almost double my size. "Don't you dare to lay a finger on her. She has nothing to do with this and already has gone through a terrible time", I screamed.

Lenore glared at me and then focused on Clare. "So you're the little high school girl Eli was talking about. You don't seem that special to me though, just some little kid."

I tried to get passed the guys to grab Clare, but as soon as I was near enough to grab her, I felt a punch in my stomach, followed by a hit on my head. I tried to fight back and successfully planted a fist in the face of Matt. But as soon as I did that I already regretted it. The punches continued and I wasn't able to block them.

Clare turned to Lenore and did something I'd never expected her to do. She hit her in the face and started screaming. "Why can't you leave Eli alone you little bitch, and why do you lie. Just to get revenge? You're pathetic." But that didn't seem to scare Lenore. She slowly started to touch her. Not in a aggressive way, but in a way even worse. "Fuck off Lenore, leave her alone", I screamed before the last hit made me hit the floor. I was in pain all over and could only watch how Lenore was harassing Clare. I always said I would protect Clare, but this was the opposite. I brought her in danger. I knew Asher once harassed Clare, but he never went this far. Lenore was putting of Clare's clothes, and Clare was paralyzed. I had to do something.

The guys continued while I was on the floor, but instead of hitting they started kicking. This was my chance. I grabbed one of the legs and bit in it. "OUCH, he's insane I knew it", I heard JJ screaming. They kicked me one last time and everything went black. I could hear Clare screaming my name, but that's the last thing I remember.

I woke up in my bed, and felt someone holding my hand. "Where am I?", I asked with a weak voice. Clare looked at me with teary eyes again. I remembered what happened and tried to get up immediately but that pain in my body was too intense. "Clare, I'm sorry, I should protect you but I only give you problems. I wish I-" but she stopped me and hugged me. "I'm glad you opened your eyes. I sat here waiting for you to open your eyes for two straight hours." I looked at the clock seeing it was only 6 pm.

"Clare, did they do.. stuff to you while I was unconscious?", I asked looking at her face.

Her face got slightly brighter. "No, I guess they only wanted to let you think that, they left as soon as you passed out."

At least some good news. We were silent for a moment, thinking of what happened.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Clare asked after a while. "Just a bit, my cousin of eight punches me harder", I laughed. "Shall we grab some dinner? I know the perfect place", I said and I did my famous half smirk at Clare. Clare helped me up and I showed her the way to the showers. I showered for a while looking at the bruises on my body. My back and stomach were the worst, but my face wasn't too pretty either I'd seen in the mirror. After my shower I put on some clothes and waited for Clare.

After five minutes of waiting Clare returned. She looked beautiful. Because she didn't put her wig back on I could see the beautiful brown color of her hair again. That had been a while. It still was short, but longer than I'd expected. "Are you ready to go?", I asked her.

She smiled and said: "If you are." And we left for dinner.

The place I was taking her wasn't too fancy, but perfect for us. It had been too long since we sat down like this in a restaurant. "So milady, what do you want to order?" I asked on the most smooth tone. "Well, let's go all Lady and the tramp style and order a 2 person spaghetti plate",she joked, though I knew she'd love to it on the inside. I smiled and said: "Well, then that's that, I'll call the waiter". Clare was blushing.

"You look so beautiful in the candlelight", I joked, "almost as beautiful as me."

"Yeah, I think bruises all over would make me also more attractive", she said back. "Ouch, miss Edwards."

After dinner we walked straight back. I'd have shown her the town if I wasn't still in lots of pain of the incident, but now that'll wait.

Back at my room I put on some candles, locked the door again and put on the first movie we looked together, Romeo and Juliet. Since I knew all the lines off Romeo, I whispered them in her ear during the movie. I knew Clare always gets so shy when I do that kind of stuff. Slowly I turned her face towards mine and started kissing her. It was the perfect evening. Clare looked at me and her eyes looked even more beautiful than ever. Love took over during the movie. We were lying in bed, less clothes at every kiss. Every kiss getting more passionate than before. Love was all in us.

"I love you", was the last thing I said, before we started making love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **UGH the last episode ruined my mood.. but I'm still hoping that everything's going to be alright. It was so bad I actually lost all my ideas. Well,, Chapter 6 is a 'yaay Eclare' chapter. Since not everything is always drama :3 it's a bit a filler, but I still like it I guess =3 have fun reading~ (and maybe reviewing)

* * *

Chapter 6:

She'll be right here in my arms

I woke up the next morning. The only reason I knew yesterday wasn't a dream was because pain in a dream was never this bad. But, that didn't matter, since it meant Clare was here, with me. I opened my eyes to see my dearest girl still sleeping next to me. I kissed her on her head and she woke up.  
"What-what happened?", Clare asked sounding really sleepy. "Nothing my princess", I answered and I gave her another kiss on her head. She looked at me with her sleepy eyes and I laughed.

"So my princess, any wishes for today?", I asked looking in her eyes.

"Not really, I mean let's just stay here today, just the two of us." She smiled and kissed me.

"Your wish is my order, milady", I answered and kissed her.

Suddenly I got up and Clare looked at me, not knowing what I was going to do. "It's a secret", I said and left with locking the door behind my back.

I didn't want the same kind of scene as yesterday. If Clare needed to go to the bathroom she could use Lenore's key.

I went to the kitchen I shared with a few people and started making breakfast for Clare and myself.

I baked a few extra large pancakes and took some maple syrup and whipped cream back to the room.

I knocked and said "room service." I could hear Clare laughing as she opened the door.

We started eating the pancakes and Clare showed how much she loved them by not leaving a crumble on the plate.

We started watching movies, first one chosen by me, then one chosen by Clare and so on.

But after a movie or 4 I was done with watching movies. I had o watch movies all the time, for school.

"Let's go out", I said to Clare. We started to dress up and left.

New York was really nice in the weekends. We walked to some cute little café to drink a cup of coffee.

"I still can't believe you're here", I said to Clare. She blushed and smiled. "I just missed you and my mother was going nuts so she booked this trip to shut me up I guess."

We paid and I pulled Clare over and lead her to the park. We walked towards the playground and I sat down on the swing. I started swinging and Clare was laughing at me. "Eli Goldsworthy, still in love with the swing?", She said and she took place on the swing next to me. Clare didn't really swing so I jumped off and started pushing her. "Stop it, or else", she screamed, but I could see she had a lot of fun. "Come on Edwards, just a bit higher", I said and teased her. I heard her scream of excitement.

After a while I stopped her swing and kissed her. We continued walking through the park when all of a sudden my stomach started to grumble. I looked on my phone and saw it already was 6.30 pm.

"let's quickly grab some food", I said. We ate a pizza and went back to the park. I wanted to show her the most beautiful place of the park. I kept my hands in front of her eyes when we walked towards it. "Eli, where are we going?", she asked curious. "You'll see soon enough, don't be so impatient", I replied.

Once we were there, I took my hands off her eyes.

"It's.. beautiful", Clare said. We were near a large pond with some animals around it. Since the moon was already getting up, you could see it's reflection in the water. Fireflies flew above the pond and some ducks were walking near us.

"So are you", I replied and I kissed her. We sat down and just enjoyed the scenery and each other. I was gazing in her eyes, those beautiful blue orbs. I love them, I've loved them since day one. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to lose the eye contact. After a while the need of kissing was too hard and I kissed her. "I love you, Blue-eyes", I said and kissed her again.

After a while it was getting chilly and we headed back. I gave my jacket to Clare so she wouldn't feel cold. On our way home I stopped for a while near a 24 hour shop and bought some snacks for the night. Although this weekend was expensive, Clare was worth it. We entered the room and watched some ordinary television. Clare put on her pj's (it was just sweatpants and one of my band shirts though) and I also went in my sleeping outfit.

I opened the bag of popcorn which I bought and put down some toasts with spreads. Clare was watching some soap series, which I never really liked. Actually it was awful, not realistic and the people were the worst actors ever.

"Clare, really? You prefer watching that above.. anything", I said and rolled with my eyes. She grabbed some popcorn and threw it at my head. "Ouch, miss Edwards, is that what I get for buying you popcorn", I joked, "well, here's your revenge". I pushed her down on the bed and started tickling her. "Stop, STOP", she begged with tears in her eyes. "But you're laughing, why would I stop?", I said and tickled her even harder. She kissed me and I stopped tickling. Then she started with the counterattack and tickled me. "O, you're asking for it", I said laughing and we started a tickle war.

After 10 minutes we both gave up and watched some more television while eating some snacks. I started feeding Clare and she teased me by acting like a five year old. "You have to do the choo-choo", She said mimicking a little kid. I obeyed and started to act like a train, a plane, a car and anything you can think of. I cleaned up the bed a bit and we lied down, facing each other.

We kissed and had sex, but not out of lust, but out of passion and love.

I couldn't imagine a more perfect day. I kissed her and said "I love you", before falling asleep next to the beautiful blue-eyed girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note;** _I find it hard to get good inspiration for this one atm. Thats why I started a new one. No, I'm not stopping with this one, just it won't be daily update (srsly, I hope tonight's ep will give me inspiration.) I could use ideas ;D it's just where to go exactly. I know the big lines but not like the direct chapters and i don't want to be like *ten years later* (im exaggerating, but that doesn't matter, you get me). So havee funn and review review review~

* * *

Chapter 7:

My life would suck without you

I woke to find my bed empty. My head started panicking. _Maybe we didn't close the door last night. Maybe Lenore asked a housekeeper. I have to find Clare as soon as possible._ I looked at the door which was open. My fear grew of Lenore doing something to Clare.

"Are you awake?", I heard a familiar voice saying. It was Clare, carrying some breakfast. "You were sleeping so sweet, that I didn't want to wake you up, but I really had to go to the bathroom, and while I was there, I thought of preparing some breakfast for the two of us." She smiled.

When she reached the bed I hold her tight. I was so happy she was alright. "I have to leave more often if this is your reaction", she joked. I didn't mind. I was happy she was here.

"Ugh, it's already Sunday", I said and I looked down. This was the last real day I could see Clare this week. Even though I would go to her next weekend, it still felt terrible. But I couldn't let it ruin the day.

I smiled at Clare, kissed her and we started the breakfast she'd made. It was nice. Everything was nice now. My blue-eyed girl next to me in my bed and no one to bother us.

"Clare", I started after breakfast, "do you mind if we watch a movie for my class, still have to do so and it's due tomorrow." Clare smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't want you to fail school, and we can still cuddle. But nothing else, mister, you have to focus", she teased me.

I turned on the movie. It was actually pretty good, but keeping focused had never been so hard. How could I pay full attention to a movie when the prettiest girl ever was sitting next to me. I found myself staring at Clare every five minutes and I felt Clare knew I was doing that.

After an hour or so watching at her every few minutes she finally said something. "Mr Goldsworthy, the eyes should be o the screen, not on me. We're watching this for you, not for me. And if you paid attention you'd see it was actually a nice movie." "If you like the movie so much, how did you know I was looking at you so much?", I said back, smiling. She looked like a little kid, caught when doing something bad with a big blush on her cheeks. I smiled and focused back on the movie.

After the movie I looked at Clare. "Don't I get a reward for being so sweet?", I asked looking like a begging toddler.

Clare smiled and gave me a kiss. "Isn't it me who should deserve a reward for not interrupting you during your movie? That I was a sweet girlfriend", she said back. We both laughed.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. "Clare, I'm going to look who it is. Stay here."

I stood in front of the closed door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Lenore. I have to get some clothing and the movie for tomorrow."

I wasn't convinced. "And how can I be sure you're alone?", I said back skeptically.

"You can't", was her simple reply.

I acted smart and grabbed some of her clothes by myself. I did the same with the DVD.

I opened the door slightly and slipped the stuff through the opening. I quickly closed the door again before Lenore could understand what just happened. I went back to Clare and kissed her head. "Sorry, it's so hard to protect you. I can understand if you never want to come here again", I said.

She smiled at me and shook her head. "You couldn't have known I would come this weekend. Next time we'll just go to a cheap motel or something."

I looked at her full of admiring. After all the bad stuff that happened, she still wanted to come here.

"And maybe we could search for a place to live next year." I said back happily.

Clare's face turned sad for a moment. I forgot that there was a big chance she wouldn't be able to get into Columbia, especially with the new developments. "Clare, you'll have a chance. And how do you think I'd survive without you for so many years? Every thing's going to be alright", I said to comfort her. I knew she would. She was the most determined girl I'd ever met and deserved it more than anyone in the world.

She looked at me with teary eyes. "Shush my dear, tomorrow you'll blow everyone away. I'm sure. So relax and be happy", I said smiling at her.

The day went over quicker than expected. I cooked her some food and we cuddled some more. We were just a typical couple I guess, for as far as we could be a typical couple with a bipolar hopeless dramatic boyfriend. At twelve I looked at the clock and I sighed. "Clare, not matter how much I love you, we have to go to bed or you'll oversleep tomorrow." Clare looked at me with begging eyes. "just one more hour. I don't even know when I'll see you again.", she pouted. I looked at her and smiled. "What if I told I'm glad you didn't book tickets for next week?", I said suggestive. Her eyes showed true happiness and she kissed me. "Are you serious Eli? I L-O-V-E YOU." "And this was meant for next week as surprise gift, but I guess I'll give it now so you don't have to miss me so much next week." I grabbed the gift and gave it to her. She opened up and saw the stuffed bear. "It's so sweet, thank you." She kissed me again and yawned. I laughed. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day." We kissed and cuddled for a while and gradually that ended in sleeping in each other's arms.

I woke up the next day and quickly woke Clare. She started packing and as soon as she was done we had breakfast for the last time. I walked her to Columbia and went back to school.


End file.
